Colección de Parejas
by Ichiro002
Summary: Diferentes parejas, comunes o no muy comunes. {Muchas Parejas}


Titulo: _**Una noche de Bebidas**_

Pareja: **_Fudou Akio x Kazemaru Ichirouta_**

Palabras: _**782**_

Autora: **_Ichiro002_**

Advertencia: _**yaoi, romance, humor.**_

* * *

_**Una noche de Bebidas**_

Era una noche tranquila en la casa de un cierto peli azul, después de una cierta fiesta secreta había terminado llevando a uno de sus compañeros a su departamento, maldito Hiroto y malditas fotos vergonzosas. Ahora se encontraba en su cuarto junta a su compañero de equipo el cual parecía tener unas copitas de mas ¡Endou no sabia como poner limites! Odiaba estar en esa posición. El chico que le gustaba andaba con su mejor amigo, Kidou Yuuto y este en este instante se tenia que estar revolcando con su amante Sakuma. Antes de que Hiroto le dijera de llevarse al chico a su casa había visto por accidente a Sakuma y Kidou en el patio dándose un apasionado beso ¿Kidou sabia lo que dejaba? No, no lo sabia pero Kazemaru si, el chico peli azul sabia de lados que Kidou no sabia de su novio por una sola razón, lo comprendía y escuchaba así era que el peli marrón y el se habían vuelto cercanos y Kaze enamorarse de el.

La mirada de su amigo estaba pasada en el hace varios minutos y le empezaba a incomodar, aquellos ojos verdes le miraban hambrienta mente lo que le ponía mucho mas nervioso, trataba de ignorarlo y creerse a si mismo que solo era por las copitas de mas. Dio un suspiro rindiéndose miro a su compañero para hablarle.

-¿F-Fudou? -pregunto el peli azul, Fudou se le acerco pasando la tema de los dedos sobre su mejilla.

-Son suaves...- murmuro sonriente al conseguir ese color rosado en las mejillas de su compañero- Ichirouta...

-Uhm...Fudou basta n-no podemos -Trataba de decir Kaze, puso sus manos en el pecho bien formado de Fudou tratando de alejarlo.

-No quiero-sonríe- quiero acerté mío ahora más que nunca Ichirouta.

-¡Estas borracho!- grito- ya no juegues conmigo por favor Fudou... tu no me quieres...y duele que me hagas esto...

-¡¿Que ahí de mí?! ¡Te veo todos los días muy juntito con el capitán! ¿Crees que no me doy de cuenta de las miraditas que te manda? ¡Me da rabia! Quiero hacerte mío ¡Mío solamente Ichirouta!

Las palabras de Fudou dejaron sorprendido a Kazemaru, su compañero le había tirando en la cama, ahora lo tenía encima mirándole con una sonrisa triunfadora, lo peor, su cuerpo por más que su mente lo negara disfrutaba los suaves roses entre ellos.

Disfrutaba los apasionados besos de su amigo, soltaba algunos gemidos involuntarios al sentirlo desabrochar su camisa y jugar con su pecho, aquellas frías manos mandaban placenteros escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Los labios del castaño bajaron de la boca al cuello y del cuello al pecho, lamiendo cada lugar de el, paro en aquel botoncito para chúpalo y morderlo, los gemidos de Kaze cada vez eran más elevados, cosa que no paso por alto. Entre abrió los ojos cuando ya no sintió los labios encima de él, encontrando a Fudou quitándose la camisa sensualmente, nuevamente las manos de su compañero estaban en el quitándole hasta la última prenda de ropa revelando algo que el peli azul quería ocultar.

-Vaya tan rápido- rio un poco, cogió el _'amiguito'_ de su ahora amante para empezarle a dar placer-¿Te gusta?

El peli azul asintió tímidamente, no podía hablar, cada vez que lo intentaba lo único que salían eran aquellos sonidos, aquellos gemidos que hacían sonreír a Fudou, sentir las manos de su amigo dándole placer eran algo único, apretó mas las arrugadas sabanas al sentir un dedo rozar su entrada.

El castaño lo soltó sonriendo, disfrutaba ese momento y su propio miembro pedía atención, Oh Dios pensó al ver a Kazemaru abrirle por completo las piernas dejándole una excelente vista de su entrada con una mirada llena suplica, si, el castaño no era el único necesitado, su amante lo estaba también. Sonrió al oír al chico gritar de placer al entrar de una sola vez, ahora lo confirmaba... el chico le gustaba el dolor, su cara de placer y los fuertes gritos pidiendo que se moviera eran más que una súplica sino le estaba ordenado, con una sonrisa más grande empezó a moverse dentro del chico, rápido se volvió salvaje, las uñas se enteraban en su espalda raspándolo todo, pero le gustaba, sabía que el chico estaba próximo y el también.

-Grita me nombre- murmuro, el chico le seguía diciendo Fudou y lo odiaba- Ichi!...

-¡Oh dios!- grito fuertemente al llegar al clímax junto a su amigo...bueno amante.

-No mi nombre pero lo acepto- rio un poco para besar suavemente la frente de su ahora nuevo amante pero por esta noche no se lo diría, el chico se había quedado instantáneamente dormido cuando lo abrazo, despertarlo sería arruinar aquella frágil persona...estaba bien mañana hablarían y aclararían todo.


End file.
